Gordon vs. John Wraith
Gordon vs. John Wraith is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Gordon from the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series, and John Wraith from Marvel Comics. Description Two characters who can teleport with the blink of an eye. They’re hard for an enemy to hit, but what happens when they fight each other? Interlude Wiz: Teleportation, an often over-looked power. But, these two combatants use it as their particular power. Boomstick: Enemies can’t lay a finger on them. But, what happens when they face each other, mano a mano? What will happen when they come face to face, will they just pop around each other, neither able to land a glove? Let’s find out, shall we? Wiz: First there’s Gordon, an inhuman from the Marvel television series, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Boomstick: And second there’s John Wraith, a mutant from the 2009 movie, X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Wiz: I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Gordon Wiz: Inhumans are humans who have Kree DNA embedded in their genetic code, which allows them to transform and acquire superhuman powers or abilities, through a process known as Terrigenesis. Boomstick: However, the inhumans have long felt themselves to be feared and hated by regular human, so a long-lived inhuman named Jiaying decided to do something about it...kill all non-inhumans! Wiz: So, Jiaying decided to create a sanctuary for the inhumans, where she could gather them together, and forge them into an army. And among Jiaying’s most-trusted lieutenants was an inhuman named Gordon. Boomstick: I know, you’re going to say, “Gordon who?” Well, the fact is we never did hear what his last name is, so he’s just Gordon. Like Oprah... Wiz: Boomstick, Oprah has a last name, it’s Winfrey. Boomstick: Whatever. OK, like that Greek guy, Play-Doh. Wiz: That’s Plato! Boomstick: You know, Wiz, you are really getting nitpicky, you know that? Wiz: {Sigh] Anyway, most people living in Jiaying’s sanctuary are very normal people, whom Jiaying has brought in to protect them. Jiaying herself was kidnapped by a Hydra scientist named Dr. Daniel Whitehall, who cruelly experimented on her, and finally dissected her. Her healing ability kept her alive, but the whole process left her physically scarred, and even more emotionally scarred. Boomstick: So, at her little city-on-a-mountain, Jiaying would periodically select someone to undergo Terragenesis; someone whom she believed would develop a really useful power. In 1983, she selected Gordon, and after the grueling transformation she found that she had really hit the jackpot. Wiz: Gordon had lost his eyes... Boomstick: Literally! That guy’s forehead goes down to his nose. It’s freaky! Wiz: But, he gained the ability to teleport anywhere, instantly; at least anywhere on the planet Earth. And, he can take a person or two with him. Boomstick: And what’s more, he can psychically see around him, and even see and hear into remote locations. This allows him to keep tabs on people, and even know what’s going on somewhere where he isn’t. He demonstrated that when he came in answer to Daisy Johnson’s call for help, and even heard Mack Mackenzie call him “No-Eyes” when he wasn’t in the room. Wiz: But, Gordon also has one more trick up his sleeve. When he teleports, he creates an energy field around him, and he can extend that when he arrives to create a sort of force field around himself and his “passengers.” He has used this to batter people out of the way, and it appears to be bulletproof. Boomstick: His teleportation power is fantastic, allowing him to teleport instantly, making him a hard target to hit. But, not an impossible one to hit. And, while it appears that he is a trained fighter, he’s not able to take superhuman amounts of damage. Wiz: And even when it comes to his force field, he only used it once, to hold off six S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. So, it appears that it is not something that he can do easily or often. Boomstick: Right, he’s a hard opponent to fight. You aim a punch for where you would expect his left eye to be, and you end up hitting nothing but air. He’s hard to find and tough to beat! John Wraith Wiz: John Wraith, code name Kestrel, was a member of Team X, a group of mutants assembled by the United States government to take on seemingly impossible missions. Boomstick: Other members of the team included Wolverine, Sabretooth, Wade Wilson (who later became Deadpool), Agent Zero, and some other guys whose names I forget. Wiz: Kestrel, like the rest of the team, followed orders, and performed some rather unpalatable mission. However, once the team began focusing on kidnapping mutants for William Stryker to experiment on, he decided that enough was enough, and he slipped away from the government’s controls. Boomstick: Yeah, he opened up a boxing gym, and focused on boxing and drinking beer. Now that’s the way to retire! It sounds like a little slice of heaven. Wiz: Kestrel’s powers sound deceptively simple. He can teleport anywhere, instantly. Boomstick: Not much right? But, he can teleport anywhere, at the blink of an eye. When he engaged Sabretooth in combat, he would flash in, deliver a powerful punch, and then flash back out before his opponent could hit him back. Then he would appear behind Sabretooth, and whack him again, from an unexpected direction. Wiz: And, he doesn’t do this teleport empty-handed. When Team X went to the headquarters of a drug lord, Wraith was able to teleport across the room with his Heckler & Koch G36K assault rifle, appearing right next to the man, with the gun pointed right at his head. Boomstick: That’s a goooood gun. My Aunt Gertrude had one; she used to use the attached grenade launcher to do party tricks for us kids. Ah, happy memories... Wiz: In the X-Men Origins: Wolverine video game, Wraith teleports up to the roof of a building, taking his girlfriend Raven with him. However, he does mention that he can’t take Wolverine, showing that there are limits to how much he can teleport. Boomstick: So, Kestrel is a dangerous opponent. You try to hit him here, and he’s already gone, hitting you from there. He can take more of a beating from than any other man, but he rarely has to. Watch out for this opponent! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set; but you know, I can’t stop thinking about that Sweet Hiney! Boomstick: Why thank you, Wiz! Wiz: That’s right, I was the one that introduced you to Hiney Wine’s newest product, Sweet Hiney. Boomstick: Yeah, while the brothers Big Red and Thor Hiney have been working on better ways to bring their fine Missouri wines to you and your family, it took their sister, Ophelia Hiney, to bring out the sweetest, most satisfying Hiney yet, Sweet Hiney! Wiz: And, like all of the wine produced by Hiney Wine, this one is also packed in aluminum cans, so you can take it anywhere. Boomstick: You can take it on picnics, on fishing trips, and even to the gun club! Wiz: Boomstick, remember how that ended last time? Boomstick: Oh yeah. I got a lifetime suspension for that. Wiz: Wherever you go, within reason, of course, you now never have to be without that Sweet Hiney that you love so much! Boomstick: Or, get my personal favorite, Dry Hiney! Wiz: Now that I have Hiney in my hands, it’s time to end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: That's right, it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight It was a brightly-lit corridor with a gray concrete floor, with gray concrete walls and a gray concrete ceiling. A pair of armed guards stood before a metal door, obviously bored to be assigned to such a mundane task. Suddenly, the distant sound of a scream echoed down the corridor. Both guards came instantly alert, and pulled their assault rifles off their shoulders. They both looked up the corridor, trying to ascertain the source of the scream. They looked at each other, and then looked up when Wade Wilson charged around the corner of a connecting corridor, his samurai swords held at the ready. The guards aimed their weapons and opened fire at the intruder, the bullets whistling down the corridor. Wade’s swords began to whirl in a pattern, moving too fast for the human eye to see. In spite of the veritable hail of lead being sent down range, none seemed to strike the intruder as he ran towards the men. One man’s weapon clicked and the magazine fell out noisily to the floor. He began fumbling at his combat belt, trying to pull out a new clip. The other man’s weapon also fell silent, as his clip bounced off of the concrete floor, and onto his left boot. The man could do nothing but stare as the apparition with the spinning blades charged right up to him. Wade’s swords swirled in an arc that brought them across the second guard’s neck. His head hit the floor with a dull thud, and his body toppled over like a felled tree. He placed a sword across the other guard’s throat, before he could reload his weapon. The man went still. Wade looked at the man, and then gestured towards the metal door, and said, “Nice door. Open it.” The man began to tremble, as he stammered out, “I c-can’t. I don’t have the k-k-key.” Wade gave the man a sad look, and said, “Oh, that’s really bad luck.” Suddenly, Victor Creed ran up, grabbed the man’s head in his two hands, and gave it a vicious twist. The sound of the man’s neck breaking echoed down the corridor. The rest of Team X rounded the corner. Colonel Stryker stepped over the dead guards like they weren’t even there, and tried the handle of the door. It was indeed locked. Stryker turned to Creed, and commanded, “Open it.” Creed grabbed the handle of the door and pulled. There was the sound of protesting metal, and suddenly the handle came off in his hand. He threw the handle aside disgustedly. Then, he stepped to the side, extends his claws, and shoved them into the gap between the door and the frame. He heaved and grunted, his face showing the strain. The metal groaned in protest, as the door began to bend under the force. Suddenly, there was a popping sound, and the door flew open, sending Creed flopping onto his backside. Logan laughed, causing Creed to give him a sour look. Stryker looked into the room, which was empty, except for the presence of a large black road case along the far wall. Stryker announced, “That’s number 1.” Then, he turned to John Wraith and told him, “Secure the box. We’ll get the other items.” Stryker and the rest of Team X, began jogging up the corridor, rounding the next corner, and disappearing from sight. Wraith looked sourly up the hall, and whispered, “Yes, sir.” Suddenly, he heard the sound of clasps opening in the room. He turned, and saw a man leaning over the case, beginning to open it. John lifted his G36K, and pointed it at the man’s back. “Freeze,” he commanded. “One false move and you’re a dead man. Put your hands up!” The man lifted his hand, and slowly stood up. “I don’t know how you got in here, but you’ve made a serious mistake. Now turn around!” The man turned around, his hands held nonchalantly in the air. Wraith’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the man’s face, which had no eyes or even holes for them. “What the hell?” Wraith gasped. Suddenly, the man simply disappeared from in front of Wraith. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “I’ll be a son of a...” he began. Something heavy impacted on the back of Wraith’s head, knocking him to the ground, and almost causing him to lose consciousness. He more heard than saw his carbine get kicked away from him. The weapon scraped along the floor, and bounced off a concrete wall. Then, the man stepped over the case, knelt down, and opened the case. Acting as fast as he could, Wraith teleported across the room, and punched the intruder in the side of the head, knocking him over. Gordon stood up, and dusted off his clothing. “Listen friend,” he said, looking at John with his eyeless face. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard. It’s up to you.” “Man, I’ll take any way that allows me to kick the living crap out of you,” John snarled. FIGHT! ' Wraith lunged forward, aiming a right at Gordon’s face. Gordon disappeared, and reappeared to Wraith’s right, punching him in the side of the head. Wraith staggered to his left, and aimed a left at Gordon. Gordon again disappeared, and appeared behind Wraith. He punched him hard in the back of the head, propelling him forward. ''“Son of a bitch!” Wraith snarled. Suddenly, Gordon was on him. He wrapped his arm around Wraith’s neck and began squeezing. Wraith pulled at the arm, and then teleported. Gordon looked down at his empty arm, and then stumbled forward when Wraith’s fist connected with the back of his head. Gordon stood upright and then turned towards Wraith. He smiled. “Well, you’re full of surprises,” he said. “I don’t feel anything of the Kree about you. You must be a mutant.” Wraith looked back at him without a hint of humor in his face. “That’s right, I’m a mutant,” he said. “And you are a dead man.” With that, he disappeared and reappeared behind Gordon. He swung his right fist at Gordon’s head, but before it impacted, Gordon teleported, appearing to Wraith’s left. Wraith teleported to the left, and Gordon teleported to the right. The two began teleporting, around the room, looking like two figures fighting beneath a strobe light. With each appearance of the combatants a punch was thrown and blocked. A kick was made and one of the combatants went flying. And then they teleported, and reappeared in a different place, fighting on. Suddenly, John Wraith appeared kneeling next to his carbine. He lifted the weapon and began spraying the room with bullets. When the empty magazine dropped out of the weapon, Wraith thrust his right hand into a pocket to extract a new one. But, he was too late. Gordon appeared next to Wraith, and kicked him in the head. John crumpled to the floor, and the carbine flew away from him. Quickly, Gordon winked across the room, and opened the large black road case. He had time to extract a small blue box before Wraith was on him. The two men wrestled over the box when suddenly Logan burst into the room. “What the hell’s going on in here?” he demanded. Taking advantage of Gordon’s momentary surprise, Wraith wrenched the box from his hands, and tossed it towards Logan. “Take this!” he yelled. Logan lifted his hands to catch the box, when suddenly Gordon transported in front of him and snatched the box out of the air. “Thanks" he smirked. Logan extended his claws, and aimed a blow at the intruder, when suddenly Gordon disappeared. Logan’s claws passed harmlessly through where the man had been. Logan stumbled in surprise. Suddenly Wraith teleported out, leaving Logan standing alone in the room. Logan looked around the room, and then retracted his claws. “Shit,” he said to himself. * * * Gordon appeared in the middle of a high school football field, and Wraith appeared next to him. He struck him a left hook, spinning Gordon around, but the man hung tenaciously to his prize. When Wraith moved in for another blow, Gordon teleported out, and Wraith followed him. The two men appeared on a railroad embankment. Gordon was standing on a large rock, while Wraith was standing on a bed of pebbles. Wraith aimed an upper-cut at Gordon’s chin, but as his body pivoted with the punch, his feet began to slide out from under him, causing him to stumble. Gordon took the opportunity to punch Wraith in the face, and then kick him in the chest, causing his opponent to stumble back a pace, down the embankment. Wraith’s feet found purchase in the pebbles, and he reached forward and grabbed Gordon’s legs, lifting him off the ground, and over his back. Gordon hit the ground with an “Uff!” sliding farther down the embankment. Wraith pounced on the prone man, and aimed a punch at his face. Gordon teleported out, and Wraith pulled his punch, causing him to lean farther forward. Gordon appeared behind him, and aimed a kick at his back, but Wraith disappeared before the blow could land. Appearing behind Gordon, he punched him in the back of the head, causing Gordon to reel forward. Then, the man disappeared again. * * * Gordon appeared at a construction site, and picked up a three-foot long piece of rebar. He spun the metal around him, catching Wraith just as he appeared. Wraith stumbled to the side, with the force of the blow, and then disappeared. He reappeared over to the side, where he bent down and picked up a piece of rebar for himself. The two opponents eyed each other warily. Suddenly, both disappeared and then appeared together, the pieces of rebar bouncing off of each other with a dull metallic bang. The two combatants disappeared and reappeared around the construction site, the pieces of rebar swinging – sometimes being blocked, and sometimes swinging through empty air. Suddenly, Gordon appeared on a bare I-beam that was part of an unfinished wall. He threw his rebar up into the air, just as John Wraith appeared next to him on the beam. Quickly, Gordon held out the box, and threw it to the right. Then he disappeared. Wraith looked at the flying box, and then teleported out. Up in the air, Gordon’s rebar hit a block and tackle, causing it to release a suspended I-beam that it was holding. Wraith appeared on the ground and put his hands up to catch the falling box. Suddenly, Gordon winked into existence, a blue energy field swelling out from him. The field struck Wraith, and knocked him over to the ground. Before he could react, the I-beam struck the ground, one end bouncing off of Gordon’s field, and the other striking John in the chest. 'K.O.! ' His energy field gone, Gordon picked up the fallen blue box, and walked over to where John Wraith lay on the ground. Blood ran out of the man’s mouth, and onto the muddy ground. His body was perfectly still. Gordon shook his head, and teleported out. * * * Back in the concrete room Logan was standing, looking into the now empty black road case. Colonel Stryker walked in, and looked down into the empty case as well. “Where’s Wraith?” he asked. Logan turned to him and shrugged. “He should be back soon,” he said. Stryker turned, and walked towards the door. “Have him report to me when he gets back,” he said over his shoulder. Results '''Boomstick: Well, that was fun, but a little weird to watch. Wiz: Yes, the nature of the combatants’ powers made s straight-forward punch-up impossible. Nonetheless, they both understood the uses and limitations of their own powers, and as such understood the uses and limitation of their opponent’s. Boomstick: But, nonetheless, old Gordo had an advantage that John Wraith didn’t, the ability to generate a force field. Wiz: That’s right. It was Gordon’s ace in the hole... Boomstick: He he. That’s funny Wiz, I always think of you as an ace-hole. Wiz: Ha. But, yeah, it was the one power that Gordon could whip out that John would not be expecting, and when used at the right moment, it could...and did...prove devastating. Boomstick: It left him heart broke all right. Wiz: And, so, the winner is Gordon. Trivia Poll How many stars would you rate Gordon vs. John Wraith? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Teleport Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019